


tooth

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, San Jose Sharks - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really about fake teeth, but rather, Matt taking the oppurtunity to make dick jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tooth

"Tenny, is this my tooth or your tooth?" Melker holds up a fake tooth to his teammate.  
"That's obviously..." Matt grabs Melker's hand to bring the tooth into his line of vision. "It's an incisor, that's for sure."  
Melker just sighs and sits down at the conference table, lying his head on his arms and staring at the tooth. "You wanna try to fit it in?"  
Matt tries not to snicker at the accidental innuendo. Instead, he answers with a "Ew, no."  
"Okay. But I'm just saying it's kind of the perfect size for your missing tooth. Mine's smaller than yours, since it's on the bottom."  
"Melker, honestly, do you know what you sound like?" Matt sits on the table, right in front of Melker, and snatches the pearly white. "It's a fake tooth, not a dick. Like, I know you get it mixed up sometimes--"  
"Me and Chris aren't like that, I swear!" Melker interrupts, rather defensively. Huffing, he crosses his arms and leans back into the scratchy chair.  
"You and Cobra? Yo, holy shit!" Matt says loudly, rather amused at this revelation.  
"Wait, no," Melker's eyes almost pop at his horrible mistake in communication. "Wait, no, no, no."  
"He's been telling me how you're acting kind of weird, but you just like him!" Matt raises his voice excitedly like a rowdy high schooler. "Melkman is in love,"  
"Matt, you're being so loud," Melker hisses. Some staff pass by the door, staring at the pair. "I hate you."  
"Who cares about what the others think, you got loooooove." Matt lowers his voice and the forced baritone makes Melker's ears itch. "Can I tell Matt about this?"  
"Neets already knows." Melker says, stuffing his face into his arms. "Me and Chris have kinda been doing dating stuff, but..."  
"But?"  
"But I didn't know if that's just how he treats close friends," Melker says. "We visit each other all the time and text all the time and we go out for lunches and--"  
"Seriously?" Matt asks. "You're serious."  
"What?"  
"Dude, you're dating! That's dating stuff. He considers me a good friend but he only texts me about our Fantasy Football League." Matt says, his tone rather declaratory. "And you sleep in the same bed sometimes, I'm guessing."  
"Well, his couch isn't big enough," Melker says, voice small and a little embarrassed. "And it's become habit?"  
Matt snorts and throws the fake tooth at him, which bounces off his face and back into Melker's hand. Melker flinches late and Matt continues. "You're dumb. You and Piano Keys, really unaware of everything." Matt says. He kicks himself off the table and gets back on his feet. "Like Burnzie's initials on that tooth."  
Melker squints at the tooth, and sure enough, there was a BB engraved on the bottom. He groans and drops his face to the table again.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know Tenny went to my highschool and was friends with my freshman history teacher?? #smallworld
> 
> I really don't have any long story plans but who knows maybe I'll edit that Karlsson/Tierney playoff run fic i wrote and post it? ;)


End file.
